starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Dance
The Last Dance '''(also known as '''The One Jewel) is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''The Jewel Riders journey to the center of the wild magic where they confront Morgana. The final showdown begins as the girls and their friends battle against Morgana in a series of magical events to determine the future of Avalon and the fate of Merlin. Plot summary Script '''PRINCESS GWENEVERE AND THE JEWEL RIDERS' Ep. 26 THE LAST DANCE CAST * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone. * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone. * FALLON - Warrior, scout, wears the Moon Stone. * MOONDANCE - Champion Unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone. * TAMARA - Singer, songwriter, communicates with the unicorns, wears the Heart Stone. * SHADOWSONG - Magical Zebracorn, bonded to Tamara with the Heart Stone. * ARCHIE - Wise owl, chaperon to girls. * MORGANA - Wizard of the Wild Magic * MERLIN - Great Wizard and Father of Avalon GUEST CHARACTERS * WIZARDS OF THE WILD MAGIc - Mallory, Tiberius * PEPE - Dweasel, cousin to Rufus and Twig * GIDNEY - Dweasel, cousin to Rufus and Twig * ARIENDA - Queen of the Faery Wraiths MISC. CRYSTAL CREATURES MORGANA as the SEA WITCH GUEST ENCHANTED JEWELS: THE ONE JEWEL (made from the Wizard Jewels) THE WIZARD JEWELS (6): # The Garden Stone # The Unicorn Jewel # The Jewel of the Sea # The Time Stone # The Jewel of Arden The Fortune Jewel 11/11/95 ACT I (1) EXT. - THE HEART OF AVALON PAN DOWN from the residue of the Wild Magic portal left by Morgana in Ep. 25. Tendrils of mist slowly drift where the portal has closed. PAN to the crystallized statute of Kale, standing high atop the frozen pile of Dragon Wagon, Dweasels, and Grimm. ANGLE ON - Gwen, Sunstar, Fallon, Moondance, Tamara, Shadowsong, Archie and Ranger stand on the shores of the misty, magical lake. Fallon is using her Moonstone to scan the sky where Morgana opened a portal and left with the Wizard Jewels. GWEN The wizard jewels must be forged together to make one new jewel for Merlin. TAMARA How do you know that? GWEN The spirit of Avalon told me. ARCHIE Doo! The Lady of the Lake spoke to you?! GWEN Yes. She gave me this. ARCHIE Doowahhh, the Staff of Avalon ! GWEN We have to go to the center of the wild magic and get this staff to Merlin. FALLON But Morgana's taken all the wizard Jewels. GWEN It's my fault, I left them where Morgana could get them. ARCHIE She didn't take all of the Wizard Jewels. The girls look at where Archie is looking. On the ground below the pile of Kale, lies the Dark Stone. GWEN Why did she leave this? TAMARA She must think she doesn't need it anymore. Gwen bends to pick up the Dark Stone, and it sparks fire. ARCHIE Be careful, Princess! The Dark Stone still has strong magic. RANGER I'll carry it for you. Fallon is focusing her Moonstone at the wispy tendrils of magic that surround the portal. She forces it open. FALLON I've got a trace on those jewels. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride the wild magic! Videos The Last Dance (1/2) The Last Dance (2/2) Category:Episodes